You Never Say Love Me
by Nilina
Summary: 5 tahun, Kris dan Zitao menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun, Kris tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Zitao dan Kris berlaku sangat dingin terhadap Zitao. " Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mengabaikanku atau meninggalkanku. Karena kau akan tetap menjadi milikku, Zi! ". GS/KrisTao
1. Chapter 1

**You Never Say Love Me**

**Disclaimer : **

**Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka karena memang cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan saya semata. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran. **

**\- GS For Uke**

**\- Don't like don't read **

**\- No flame , No bash , No war , Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

5 tahun sudah Zitao dan Kris menjadi sepasang kekasih, sejak Zitao berada di kelas 3 Junior High School dan Kris yang beradadi kelas 1 Senor High School. Mereka selalu menjalaninya dengan tenang -pikir Kris- tanpa tau bahwa sebenarnya Zitao selalu tersakiti oleh sifat Kris yang sangat dingin kepadanya. Kata – kata dan sikap romantis, tidak pernah Kris tunjukkan kepada gadis panda itu. Jangankan kata – kata dan sikap romantis, ia tak pernah menyatakan bahwa ia mencintai Zitao.

_**Flashback**_

"Tao"

"Ada apa ge? "

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku ? "

"I... iya ge "

Tanpa pikir panjang Zitao menerimanya. Memang ia sangat mencintai Kris sejak kecil. Sejak kecil mereka selalu tumbuh bersama karena orang tua mereka sangat dekat. Rona merah di pipi Zitao semakin nampak ketika ia mulai berani untuk menatap Kris yang sekarang juga tengah menatapnya. Namun, tatapan Kris tetaplah sama seperti biasanya -datar-

_**End Flashback**_

" Kris ge, sarapanlah dulu. Aku telah memasakkan makanan kesukaanmu". Zitao bergelayut manja di lengan kekasihnya itu.

"Hmm". Dan hanya gumaman itu yang di dapat gadis bermata panda itu. Terlihat jelas raut sedih gadis itu. Senyum manjanya yang ia tujukan kepada Kris, seketika menghilang dan digantikan senyum miris. Dengan perlahan ia lepaskan kaitan tangannya pada lengan kekar milik Kris.

Merekapun makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai obrolan. Kris yang duduk di hadapan Zitao, dengan tenang menyantap makanannya tanpa memperdulikan atau memperhatikan sosok gadis di hadapannya yang tengah makan dengan tidak berselera dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tengah meratapi nasibnya, mengapa ia harus seperti ini. Sempat terlintas di pikirannya untuk meninggalkan Kris dan memulai kehidupan barunya. Namun, semua itu musnah ketika ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dadanya. Ya, ia takut hidup tanpa Kris. Karena dia tau, bahwa ia sangat mencintai Kris.

"Aku selesai. Aku pergi"

Zitao mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Kris yang tengah berdiri dan bergegas untuk segera pergi. Setelah memakai sepatunya, Kris langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan kata pamit yang manis atau mencium Zitao. Padahal itu hal yang lumrah dilakukan bagi sepasang kekasih. Sudah 1 tahun Zitao dan Kris tinggal bersama, namun Kris tetap saja bersikap dingin pada Zitao. Terkadang Zitao bertanya – tanya, sebenarnya apa kesalahannya hingga membuat Kris seperti itu. Zitao menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya. _Bukan saatnya melamun dan meratapinya_ \- Pikirnya -.

Tao berdiri dan mengambil piringnya dan Kris lalu mencucinya. Setelah itu ia pun segera bergegas pergi ke Seoul University. Tempatnya menimba ilmu bersama Kris. Hanya bedanya Kris di jurusan Hukum dan dia yang di jurusan seni.

"Zi, Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sedih seperti itu ? " Tanya Baekhyun sahabat Zitao sejak di SHS dan sekarang ia berada di jurusan yang sama dengan Zitao.

"Aku tak apa Baek" Jawab Zitao dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Pasti gara – gara pria naga itu kan ? " Tanya Baek penuh selidik dan mata yang mengintimidasi.

"Ah ... Tidak Baek. Percayalah padaku, aku tidak bohong. " Zitao tidak berani menatap mata Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Hufft ... Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin membicarakannya. "

Baekhyun tau bahwa Zitao berbohong. Ia tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh lagi, karena ia tau Zitao dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Baekhyun sangat tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara gadis panda itu dan Kris. Pernah Baekhyun menyarankan Zitao untuk mendiamkan Kris juga agar Kris sadar apa yang telah ia perbuat dan memperbaiki sikapnya. Zitao pun menyanggupinya. Selama 3 hari Zitao bersikap dingin kepada Kris. Namun, tiba – tiba Kris menghampiri Baekhyun.

_**Flashback**_

Di taman sekolahnya, Kris berada di hadapannya dengan tangan terkepal dan terlihat jelas bahwa ia menahan amarahnya.

" Jangan mencampuri masalah kami." Baekhyun tau pembicaraan ini mengarah pada apa yang ia dan Zitao rencanakan.

" Mengapa tidak, sunbae ? Aku adalah sahabat Zitao dan aku berhak dalam melindungi sahabatku. " Pada saat itu Baekhyun berada di kelas 2 dan Kris di kelas 3 SHS.

" Tapi tidak dalam urusanku dan Zitao. Camkan itu!" Terdengar gigi Kris yang bergemeletuk menambah ekspresi menakutkan di wajahnya. Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak takut tapi ia bingung mengapa Kris sampai melakukan hal sejauh ini demi Zitao yang terus ia sakiti. Tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi Kris meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bertanya – tanya atas sikap sunbaenya itu.

Dengan langkah cepat Kris berjalan menuju atap sekolah sambil mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Zitao. Tanpa memperdulikan ringisan kesakitan Zitao. Setelah sampai di atap, Kris melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar dan menatap Zitao dengan tajam.

" Aku tau apa yang kau rencanakan dengan sahabat pendekmu itu ! " Rahang Kris mengeras.

" A aa aku .. tidak .." Zitao tergagap dan Kris segera memotong ucapan Zitao.

" Jangan pernah berpikiran untuk mengabaikanku atau meninggalkanku. Karena kau akan tetap menjadi milikku, Zi! " Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris meninggalkan Zitao yang kini tengah menangis. Air matanya yang tadi ia tahan selama di hadapan Kris berhasil meloloskan diri dari pelupuk matanya. Ia jatuh terduduk. Badannya terasa sangat lemas. Ia menangis meraung, tanpa berpikir bahwa bisa saja orang lain mendengarnya. Zitao memukul dada sebelah kirinya dengan kepalan tangan kanannya. Sakit sungguh sakit hatinya atas apa yang Kris katakan tadi. Tiba – tiba pandangannya menjadi samar – samar dan akhirnya gelap. Sebelum kesadarannya benar – benar terenggut. Samar – samar gadis itu mendengar teriakan seorang pria yang memanggil namanya.

"Zitao!" Sosok lelaki itu segera menghampiri Zitao dan menggendongnya bridal menuju ruang kesehatan. Sesekali pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Zitao yang terlihat pucat. Pria itu sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Zitao.

" Kumohon, bertahanlah. Setelah waktu yang tepat. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu."

**TBC**

**Halo semua, mau ngasih tau aja nih ini sebenernya FF pertama. Jadi saya masih baru banget dalam dunia per FF an. Maaf banget kalo ada banyak typo. Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan apalagi yang review :v #modus. Selalu nantikan kelanjutannya yaaaa \^0^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**You Never Say Love Me**

**Disclaimer :**

**Cerita in hanya fiktif belaka karena memang cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan semata. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran.**

**\- GS For Uke**

**\- Don't like don't read**

**\- No Flame, No bash, No war, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

Dibaringkannya tubuh lemah Zitao di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Zitao. Pandangannya hanya berpusat pada seorang Zitao. Ia menyelipkan rambut Zitao yang menutupi wajah pucatnya ke belakang telinga Zitao. Keringat dingin membasahi leher dan pelipis Zitao. Bibirnya nampak pucat dan kering. Pergelangan tangan Zitao memerah akibat cengkraman tangan Kris tadi. Pria itu menatap Zitao dengan miris. Ia sangat tidak rela jika gadis yang sangat dicintainya harus semenderita seperti ini. Ia menyeka keringat Zitao dengan penuh kasih sayang dan mengompres dahinya. Ia menusap lembut pipi Zitao dan mencium lembut puncak kepalanya. Pria itu berdiri dan bergegas meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

**End Flashback**

Saat ini Zitao, Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Sehun sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di kantin. Senda gurau mengiringi makan siang mereka.

"Yak! Bisakah kalian tidak mengumbar kemesraan kalian di depan kami ?." Protes Baekhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hehehe ... Maafkan aku Baekki. Sehun mengancamku jika aku menolak ia menyuapiku, maka ia akan langsung menciumku di sini." Luhan terlihat mulai jengah menghadapi kekasih mesumnya ini.

"Kenapa ? Kau iri dengan kami ? Suruh kekasihmu tiangmu itu menyuapimu." Celetuk Sehun dengan memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Dasar kau wajah datar mesum kurang ajar." Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun lumayan keras. Mungkin akan menimbulkan benjolan di kepalanya.

"Yak! Dasar pendek!." Sehun memegangi kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan. Oh, Sehun nampaknya kau salah memilih lawan. Zitao menatap mereka jengah sedangkan Luhan menatapnya khawatir. Takut jika akan terjadi perang dunia ke 3.

"Hei, sudah – sudah. Tidak malukah kalian menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kantin?" Seketika suara lantang gadis panda itu menghentikan Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit tangan Sehun dan Sehun yang meringis kesakitan sambil menutup matanya. Baekhyun segera melepaskan tangan Sehun dari gigitannya. Dan benar saja, seisi kantin tengah menatap mereka heran. Baekhyun sangat malu, pipinya sangat merah. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Beda dengan Sehun yang sekarang memasang tampang datarnya, seolah tidak terjadi apa – apa. Zitao memukul dahinya. Sungguh, ia heran bagaimana ia bisa bersahabat dengan mereka.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya kita kembali ke kelas. Sebentar lagi pelajaran agkan segera dimulai." Ucap Luhan yang sedari tadi diam saja. Ya ucapannya memang benar. Dan sialnya, Zitao baru mennyuapkan 3 suapan makan siangnya. Ini semua gara – gara mereka. Aura hitam menguar dari tubuh Zitao. Seketika Baekhun dan Sehun sangat gugup dipandangi Zitao yang seakan ingin mencincang tubuh mereka.

"Ehm .. Aku sudah selesai. Aku dan Luhan duluan. Ayo Hannie." Dengan secepat kita Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan segera kabur dari tempat itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Hanya bisa mengutuk Sehun dalam hati.

"Ayo Zi kita ke kelas." Ajak Baekhyun gugup.

Semua telah duduk di bangkunya. Mereka memang berada di jurusan yang sama. Mereka mengikuti pelajaran yang diajarkan Kim Seonsangnim dengan fokus.

Luhan dan Sehun sekarang sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah apartemen Luhan. Sehun memang sering berkunjung ke apartemen Luhan setelah usai kuliah. Luhan sangat fokus menonton hingga tak menyadari seringai Sehun dan tangannya yang berada di paha Luhan. Luhan memang menggunakan rok pendek sepaha sehingga sangat memudahkan Sehun dalam menjalankan "Kegiatannya" yang nanti akan menjadi "Kegiatan mereka berdua". Tangan Sehun mengusap paha Luhan semakin dalam.

"Engghhh" Desahan Luhan semakin meningkatkan gairah Sehun. Ditidurkannya tubuh Luhan di sofa. Diciumnya bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan membalasnya dengan lumatan – lumatan lembut. Dalam ciumannya Sehun menyeringai. Sehun menggigit bibir Luhan untuk membuatnya terbuka. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut mungil Luhan. Dibelitnya lidah Luhan. Perang lidahpun membuat saliva mereka menetes membasahi pipi Luhan.

"ck ... ck .. ck ..." Suara decakan semakin kentara di ruangan itu. Sehun membuka baju Luhan yang dianggapnya mengganggu kegiatannya "Mari setubuhi Luhan" hingga naked. Luhan memukul dada Sehun pelan. Luhan butuh menghirup oksigen untuk mengisi pasokan paru – parunya. Ciuman Sehun beralih pada leher putih dan jenjang miliknya.

"Emmhh ... ssshhhh" Desahan Luhan ketika Sehun mmulai membuat tanda kepemilikannya. Tangan kiri Sehun meremas payudara Luhan yang terasa sangat pas di tangannya.

"Ahh ...emmhh ... Sehunieehh" Sehun kini menggigit nipple Luhan gemas. Tangan kanannya mengusap titik sensitif Luhan dan mulai memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Luhan. Jarinya ia gerakkan cepat.

"Aahhh Sehunieeeehhh" Luhan mengeluarkan orgasmenya.

"Masuki aku sehunieehh" Wajahnya sangat merah dan matanya sayu. Sehun segera melepaskan celananya dan celana dalamnya. Dengan sekali hentakan penis Sehun berhasil masuk seluruhnya.

"Ahhhkk ..." Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Meskipun Sehun dan Luhan sering melakukannya namun, lubang vagina Luhan masih terasa sangat sempit.

"Ahhh ... Moreehh ... Fasterrhh ..." Luhan ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengam gerakan Sehun. Penis Sehun langsung menumbuk sweetspotnya. Sehun mempercepat gerakannya.

"Ahhh ... Ahhh ... sssshhhh ... Emmhh Akuhh ... inginhh ... "

"Bersama ... sayanghh sshh" Penis Sehun menyemburkan spermanya. Sperma Sehun memenuhi Luhan. Memang ini bukan masa subur Luhan. Aroma seks menguar di ruangan itu.

"Hosh hosh ..." Luhan nampak sangat lelah.

"Sekali lagi ya Haniiee " Ucap Sehun manja. Dan Luhan hanya bisa pasrah.

Zitao memasuki apartemennya. Lampu di kamar Kris menyala. Tampaknya Kris sudah pulang. Zitao memasuki kamarnya, dibaringkannya tubuh yang terasa sakit di sekujur tubuh langsing Zitao. Kris dan Zitao memang tidak pernah sekamar. Kris tidak pernah menyentuhnya. Zitao meraih ponselnya di meja nakas dekat ranjangnya. Zitao memeriksa pesan masuk di ponselnya. Ia berharap mungkin saja Kris mengirimkan sebuah pesan yang menanyakan keberadaanya. Namun nihil, yang ada hanyalah sebuah pesan dari Baehyun yang menceritakan kejenggkelannya terhadap kekasihnya itu. Dan sebuah pesan dari Chanyeol-Kekasih Baekhyun- yang menanyakan keadaannya.

_Zi, apakah kau baik – baik saja? Aku mengkhawatirkanmu._

_Chanyeol_

Zitao baru saja akan membalas pesan Chanyeol namun, tiba – tiba tanpa permisi Kris memasuki kamarnya dan merebut ponsel Zitao dari genggaman tangannya. Zitao terlonjak kaget dan segera berdiri, memandang Kris takut. Rahang Kris mengeras ketika membaca pesan dari Chanyeol tersebut. Tangannya yang memegang ponsel Zitao, mencengkram kuat benda itu. Lalu ia melempar ponsel itu ke ranjang Zitao. Pandangan tajam dan menusuk mata Kris tertuju padanya.

"Kau tidak kuijinkan membalas pesan dari pria lain, Zi !. " Ucap Kris menahan amarahnya. Zitao semakin takut kepada Kris. Air mata Zitao semakin deras mengalir di pipinya. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya menahan isakannya agar tidak lolos. Melihat itu, Kris segera membalikkan badannya.

"Jangan menangis di hadapanku Zi" Nada suaranya terdengar sangat dingin. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kris keluar dari kamar Zitao dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Zitao kini menangis terduduk di ranjangnya. Isakan berhasil lolos dari bibirnya. Sekali lagi Kris menyakiti dirinya dalam sehari.

Setelah kejadian tadi sore , suasana semakin dingin. Saat ini Kris dan Zitao sedang menikmati makan malamnya. Tentu saja gadis panda itulah yang memasaknya. Hening,sunyi,suram ya itulah suasana yang hadir diantara mereka berdua.

"Ge,besok setelah kuliah aku akan pergi bersama teman – temanku. Jadi, aku akan pulang agak telat." Ucap Zitao takut sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ada getaran ketika dia mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Temanmu? Siapa saja mereka?" Kris menghentikan acara makannya dan meneguk air putih di gelasnya. Lalu, menaruh gelas tersebut dan mulai menatap kekasihnya.

"Ehm... Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun dan Chan.."

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

Belum selesai Zitao mengucapkan nama Chanyeol, Kris memotongnya dengan ucapannya yang membuat Zitao menatapnya tak percaya.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih banyaaaaaaaaaaakkk /? buat kalian yang udah mau baca, review, favorite,follow. Maaf kalo ceritanya amburadul hehe. Ngueten pun (y) buat kalian :v xD**

**Review nya aku balas disini ya :D**

** .92 : Hehe emang suka kris yg gini kkkk. makasih ya ^_^**

**Luphbepz : Ini aku udah update ya. Yuk ditebak lagi :v**

**Aiko Michishige : Ini udah update :D**

**Hyoo-jin08 : Abis inspirasinya keputus /? Ini udah 1000+. Ini udah update :v**

**Chikari : ini udah update ya. Emang cepet hehe :D**

**Robin : Akkkhh *ketonjok* ampun ampun Yifan idupnya emang ribet hahaha XD**

**Dandeliona96 : ini udah update. Ehhmm iya ga ya /? Hahaha xD**

**Lvenge : Ehmm siapa ya /? Iya ini udah update :3**

**Sehunerp : ini udah update ya :D**

**Choco Cheonsa : pukpuk in coba /? xD**

**Daunj97 : pasti ntar happy end kok :3**

**Nasumichan Uharu : yuk ditebak ayookk /? Ini udah update ya :v**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : Ini udah update ya :v**

**Icegreentealatte : ehhmm mungkin /? Ini udah update ya :v**

**Guest 1 : sudah yaa :D**

**Deveach : yuk ditebak /? Ini udah update ya :v**

**Guest 2 : Ini udah update ya :v**

**Rly. : Nah yuk di bopong /? xD**

**Huangbabytao82 : Ini udah update ya :v**

**1004Baekie : Sudah update ya :D**

**Celindazifan : yuk mari di kebiri. Sudah update ya :D**

**Jeon Golden Maknae844 : Bhakk iya gue juga jarang dapet ff Kristao /? Fav gue juga. Udah update yaa :v**

**Pantao : Makasih, udah lanjut ya :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :**

**Cerita in hanya fiktif belaka karena memang cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan semata. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran.**

**\- GS For Uke**

**\- Don't like don't read**

**\- No Flame, No bash, No war, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memang Kris dan Zitao tak pernah pergi bersama kecuali jika mereka berkunjung ke kediaman orang tua mereka. Zitao tidak terlalu mengambil pusing hal itu karena mungkin saja Kris mau ikut dengannya karena Chanyeol adalah sahabat karib Kris sejak kecil dan hingga kini.

"Baiklah."

"Besok setelah kuliah, hubungi aku." Nada Kris menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah perintah mutlak yang harus Zitao laksanakan.

.

.

"Apaa?!" Baekhyun seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Zitao. Bayangkan saja seorang Kris mau menemani Zitao dengan teman – temannya untuk pergi bersama? Mungkin kepala Kris telah terbentur sesuatu.

"Aish! Jangan terlalu keras Baek. Kita di kelas sekarang." Ucap Zitao sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelasnya. Dan benar saja, teman - teman lainnya sedang menatap mereka heran.

"Tak apa, Kim Seonsangnim kan belum datang." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Haissh kau ini" Zitao menghela nafasnya.

"Tapi mengapa tiba – tiba Kris mau ya?" Ucap Luhan yang datang secara tiba – tiba bersama Sehun yang sekarang sedang duduk di depan bangku Zitao dan Baekhyun.

"Yakk! Kau membuatku kaget Lu!" Protes Baekhyun pada Luhan.

"Iya itu benar juga" Kini giliran si wajah datar yang menyahut, menghiraukan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Iya juga ya Zi." Baekhyun memasang wajah berpikirnya. Tiba – tiba mereka menatap tajam Zitao seakan menuntut penjelasan dari bibir mungil gadis panda tersebut. Zitao menghela nafasnya. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Ia menatap teman – temannya.

"Begini, mungkin saja Kris ge ingin ikut karena ada Chanyeol ge. Mereka kan sudah berteman sejak kecil hingga sekarang." Jawab Zitao polos. Oho! Lihatlah teman – teman pria sekelasnya yang menatapnya gemas. Sungguh, jika saja dia bukan milik Kris. Mungkin akan banyak pria di kampusnya yang berusaha mendapatkan hati gadis panda itu.

"Wah perbincangan kalian nampaknya sangat seru. Bolehkah seonsaengnim bergabung?" suara berat khas pria berumur 20an menginterupsi mereka.

"Seonsaengnim?" Ucap Zitao, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan dengan bersama – sama. Lalu mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka dan terlihatlah Kim seonsaengnim yang tersenyum dengan lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih dan rapinya. Namun bisa dilihatnya bahwa terdapat tiga sudut siku – siku di dahinya. Dengan segera pasangan Hunhan itu menghadapkan badannya ke depan ke arah papan tulis. Sedangkan, Zitao dan Baekhyun hanya bisa sweetdrops di tempat duduknya. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Kim seonsaengnim sudah 10 menit yang lalu memasuki ruang kelasnya.  
"ah.. Maafkan aku seonsaengnim " Zitao dan Baekhyun segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya hingga membentuk sudut sembilan puluh derajat. Sedangkan Kim seonsaengnim hanya bisa menahan tawanya akibat tingkah konyol dua anak didiknya ini.

"Baiklah tak apa. Jangan diulangi lagi, mengerti?" Ucap Kim seonsaengnim yang lalu mulai melanjutkan acara belajar mengajar tadi yang sempat tertunda karena ulah anak didiknya. Zitao dan Baekhyun segera mendudukkan dirinya ke tempatnya semula. Dalam hati Baekhyun, ia mengumpat dan sumpah serapah ia layangkan pada pasangan hunhan yang tega menyelamatkan diri mereka.

"Hunnie apakah kau merasakannya?" bisik Luhan di telinga Sehun.

"Ya, aku juga merasakannya." Bisik Sehun.

.

.

.

Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Kris dan Zitao jarang bertemu di kampus. Ya, karena mereka berbeda fakultas. Tentu saja ini membuat gedung mereka berbeda.

Saat ini, mereka tengah menikmati makan siang mereka dengan senda gurau dan tentu saja pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Baekhyun yang membuat Zitao jengah.

"Memangnya kita nanti akan pergi kemana?" tanya Zitao.

"Kita akan pergi ke taman rekreasi. Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung ke sana." Jawab Baekhyun dan diangguki oleh Luhan dengan tatapan antusias.

"Benarkah? Aku juga sudah lama sekali ke sana. Mungkin terakhir saat kita SMA dan pergi kesana." Jawab antusias Zitao sambil menyatukan tangannya ke dadanya /? .

"Aku tidak sabar menantikannya. Sungguh saat ini aku benar – benar ingin cepat – cepat pulang agar bisa kesana." Seru Luhan dengan suara yang menurut Sehun amat menggemaskan di telinganya. Sehun hanya bisa menahan gairahnya yang ingin segera menerkam kekasih rusanya itu. Dan Baekhyun bisa menebak pikiran Sehun melalui tatapannya. Baekhyun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa dia menemukan pria semesum ini .

Zitao melirik jam dinding kantin yang tergantung di dinding dekat mesin minuman.

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali. Setelah ini adalah pelajaran melukis yang sungguh membuatku malas." Zitao menghela nafasnya.

"Aish kau ini dasar " Ucap Baekhyun kepada Zitao yang dibalas senyum polos gadis panda itu.

.

.

.

Tugas melukis kali ini adalah melukiskan suasana hati mereka . Aneh memang, Zitao akui itu. Zitao menatap bingung kanvas yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Tiba – tiba sekelebat ia mengingat – ingat memorinya tentang kenangan pahitnya selama bersama Kris. Tak terasa sebuah butiran air matanya mengalir di pipinya dengan cepat. Zitao tau apa yang akan dilukiskannya. Digerakkannya tangannya. Ia mulai melukiskan sesuatu yang menurutnya benar – benar cocok dengan keadaannya.

Waktu terus berlalu dan dilihatnya karyanya, Zitao tersenyum miris. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke teman – temannya yang masih sedang melukis. Zitao tersenyum kala melihat Baekhyun yang mengomel akibat salah menggoreskan kuasnya ke kanvas dengan cat air dengan warna yang salah.

"Baiklah waktu selesai. Saatnya penilaian. Kalian boleh melihat hasil karya teman kalian, asal kalian tidak berisik dan menggangguku memberikan penilaian. Arra?" Ucap Yuri seosaengnim.

"Baik kami mengerti" Jawab serempak anak didiknya.

Zitao mulai menjelajahi ruangan tersebut dan melihat hasil lukisan karya teman- temannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di depan lukisan Luhan dan Sehun. Luhan menggambarkan kupu – kupu yang sangat cantik sekali dan sekuntum bunga mawar merekah yang jika itu nyata, pasti semua orang rela mengendusnya dan memejamkan matanya meresapi aroma harum mawar itu. Kini Zitao mengalihkan pandangannya menatap lukisan Sehun. Ia menggambarkan sebuah rumah sederhana yang memiliki halaman luas yang di tumbuhi oleh rumput – rumput yang terawat dan bunga – bunga yang bermekaran dengan indah. Kupu – kupu dengan sayap indahnya tengah menghisap nektar bunga itu. Langitnyapun terlihat cerah. Dan yang ada dipikiran Zitao saat ini adalah Luhan. Ini benar – benar menggambarkan Luhan. Zitao melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke lukisan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melukiskan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berciuman dan berpelukan erat di bawah pohon pada saat musim gugur sehingga menyebabkan beberapa daunnya menguning. Zita bisa merasakan getaran cinta seorang Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol. Ketika ia berada di depan lukisannya ia melihat Sehun, Luhan dan Baekhyun sedang menatapnya khawatir. Bagaimana mereka tidak khawatir?. Gadis panda itu melukiskan dua sosok lelaki dan wanita yang tengah berada di perahu. Lelaki itu mendayung perahu itu dengan wajah dinginnya. Sedangkan sosok gadis itu sedang duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam sambil memegangi dada sebelah kirinya. Ada jarak yang cukup luas diantara mereka. Air yang dilukiskan Zitao sangat tenang, langitpun nampak mendung. Sedih,sunyi,muram,teduh,miris itulah kata – kata yang sangat cocok mengenai lukisan Zitao.

"Zi kau tak apa?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Aku tak apa" Hanya itu jawaban Zitao dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

.

.

.

Pelajaran telah usai. Zitao segera mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Kris.

"_Aku sudah selesai,ge"_

Zitao menunggu balasan dari Kris. Namun itu nihil. Ia segera menuju gerbang gedung bersama Baekhyun karena Baekhyun akan menunggu Chanyeol di depan gerbang. Tak disangka ternyata Kris dan Chanyeol menunggu mereka sambil berbincang bersama. Catat! Kris menunggunya!

Baekhyun segera berlari memeluk Chanyeol dari belakang sehingga membuat kekasihnya itu terkejut.  
"Yeollie~ sudah lamakah kau menungguku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada manjanya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan sang kekasih. Ia mensejajarkan badannya dan memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku baru saja datang Baekkie~. Ayo kita menyusul Sehun dan Luhan." Ia menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Lalu, ia sendiri memasuki mobilnya dan menyalakan mobilnya. Ia membuka jendelanya.  
"Yo! Kris, aku duluan." Ucap Chanyeol yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kris.

Kris berjalan menuju mobilnya dan memasukinya. Zitao membuka pintu dan duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelah Kris. Zitao merutuki dirinya yang tadi sempat berharap akan diperlakukan sama seperti Baekhyun. Zitao tersenyum miris.

.

.

Mereka semua kini tengah mengantri untuk menaiki salah satu wahana yang menjadi salah satu ikon dalam taman rekreasi ini –roller coaster- . Mereka semua bergandengan tangan dan para pria mengatakan entah apa itu hingga membuat pipi kekasih mereka bersemu merah. Ya dan benar saja! Kecuali pasangan Kris dan Tao. Sejak tadi hingga sekarang mereka hanya saling diam. Zitao tau bahwa ia akan selalu diabaikan jadi ia memilih diam dan hebatnya Kris tak berupaya membuat suasana diantara mereka berdua tidak saling diam.

Selama menaiki wahana tersebut, Baekhyun dan Luhan menjerit dan memeluk lengan kekasih mereka. Sehun dan Chanyeol tentu saja sangat menyukai momen ini. Beda jauh dengan Tao. Ia sebenarnya takut, sangat malah. Ia mencengkram pengaman di kursinya hingga buku – buku tangannya memutih. Ia pejamkan matanya rapat sambil merapalkan doa di dalam hatinya. Kris? Tentu saja ia hanya duduk dengan wajah datarnya. Tidak berteriak, tidak tertawa, tidak merengkuh gadisnya. Kejam? Sangat!.

Setelah menaiki roller coaster mereka memilih menaiki bianglala. Yap, satu bianglala satu pasang kekasih. Kris dan Zitao kini tengah duduk berhadapan. Zitao ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu tapi ia takut dan gugup. Dua menit berlalu, Zitao membulatkan tekadnya. Dipandanginya Kris yang tengah duduk tenang sambil memandangi pemandangan kota dari atas bianglala.

"Ge?" Suara parau Zitao membuatnya mengalihkan fokusnya dan mulai menatap bingung gadisnya.

"Ya?" Jawab Kris sambil menaikkan alis sebelah kirinya

"Apa alasanmu bersamaku?" Kris terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis pandanya. Namun ia segera menormalkan raut wajahnya.

"Karena aku ingin." Jawab Kris dengan wajah datarnya. Singkat, padat,jelas dan...kejam.

"Apakah kau tidak mencintaiku ge?" Zitao kini mulai terisak pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mencintaimu. Karena aku tidak percaya akan cinta,Zi" Rahang Kris mulai mengeras.

"Sekalipun itu denganku?" Suara parau serak dan bergetar Zitao menandakan bahwa ia benar – benar tidak tahan lagi.

-Hening- Kris tak menjawab, Zitao tau apa yang akan Kris jawab nantinya. Beruntungnya bianglala yang mereka naiki berhenti dan petugas membukakan pintunya. Zitao segera keluar dari sana dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari Kris. Ia benar – benar muak dengan Kris. Kris menatapnya tak percaya. Kris dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Melihat itu, Chanyeol segera menatap Baekhyun yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan mengejar Zitao.

"Aku akan pulang saja" Ucap Kris dengan nada dinginnya. Tangan Baekhyun mencengkram lengannya. Kris menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Aku tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dari Yeolli. Apakah kau ingin kami mengatakan semuanya pada Zitao,sunbae?" Cengkraman tangan Baekhyun semakin mengerat di lengannya. Tatapannya pada Kris saat ini sangat tajam. Hunhan menatap mereka bingung. Sungguh mereka tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kris bingung. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya dan ia terkejut. Ia membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Oh Shiit!"  
Ia segera mengejar Zitao dan Chanyeol.

.

"Zi, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu tentang Kris" Ucap Chanyeol dengan hati – hati. Untung saja ia berhasil mengejar Zitao. Mendengar itu, Zitao seakan terkejut dan semakin penasaran. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan penuh tanya seakan meminta kejelasan.

"Sebenarnya Kris, ia ..." Belum selesai ucapan Chanyeol. Kris tiba – tiba datang dan menutup kedua telinga Zitao. Lalu ia condongkan tubuhnya dan bibirnya berhasil menempel ke bibir curve lembut kekasihnya. Zitao hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Kejadian itu sungguh sangat cepat. Dengan langkah hati – hati Chanyeol meninggalkan mereka berdua. Mungkin mereka memang butuh waktu. Zitao tersadar, ia mendorong dada Kris cukup keras hingga ciuman Kris terlepas. Ia melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras ke pipi masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilakukan Zitao.

"Sudah cukup, ge!. Aku sungguh tidak ingin menjadi mainanmu lagi! Hiks..." Zitao terisak, sungguh ia tidak bisa menahan rasa nyeri di dadanya. Sudah cukup ia menderita. Bagaimanapun juga ia juga punya batas. Zitao berlari, pergi meninggalkan Kris yang mematung akibat atas apa yang terjadi barusan.

**TBC**

**Jujur, sebenernya di chap 2 emang kurang puas. Jadi ini bikin lagi. Semoga suka. Typo dimana mana, bikinnya juga baru selesai ini, trus langsung publish. Yang 'pria itu' identitasnya masih aku sembunyiin hohoho. Sekalian nih FF khusus buat ulang tahunnya Zitaoku tercintaaahh *digetok naga pedo. Tapi disini Tao aku siksa. Maaf ya baby yang pentingkan di hari ulang tahun dapet kecupan si naga ya kan? Udah gitu aja cuap cuap saya XD**

**Terima Kasih semuanya ~**

**deveach**** : Hayoo iya gak ya /? :v**

**llilla : iya, aku sendiri juga ngerasa gitu. Makasih banget buat sarannya *bow. Ini udah update ya xD**

**LVenge : Hayoo ditebak. Udah update yaa makasih :D **

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : Sudah update ya :D**

**Panpan : mari kita kebiri. Mungkin udah ngerasa nagih /? Udah aku panjangin ya. Makasih muah :v**

**Roxanne Jung : Dia takut lambai tangan karna bulu keteknya dari abad mama kaga di cukur /? *piss ._.v**

**Aiko Michishige : Yuk ditebak xD**

**Celinda zifan : Yuk ditebak. Kita kebiri dia :v**

**Sehunerp : hahaha di chap ini mulai ada titik cerah ya :v**

**Kezia : iya masih newbie qaqa /? Makasih yaa. Kristaonya masih lama xD Sudah update ya **

**DBSJYJ : mari dikebiri /?. Hayo tebakkk :v**

**YuRhachan : perlu disiram air panas tuh naga pedo. Udah update ya :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :**

**Cerita in hanya fiktif belaka karena memang cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan semata. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran.**

**\- GS For Uke**

**\- Don't like don't read**

**\- No Flame, No bash, No war, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah kejadian tadi sore, semakin sangat terlihat jelas jarak antara Kris dan Zitao. Setelah tiba di apartemen gadis panda itu terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar yang menurutnya adalah tempat yang paling nyaman di apartemen ini. Saat ini sudah pukul 21.00, ia sungguh tidak menyadarinya. Bahwa ia sejak tiba tadi hingga sekarang, hanya membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya yang bersprei motif panda kesukaannya dengan melamunkan masalah yang sama. Busananya masih sama. Ia seakan tak memiliki tenaga hanya untuk menggantinya. Zitao tampak sangat mengenaskan saat ini. Kris juga tidak berusaha menahannya ketika ia berlari tadi. Ia juga tak tau apakah Kris sudah pulang atau belum. Bunyi perutnya menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Zitao terkekeh miris.

"Hanya karena orang itu, aku menjadi kelaparan seperti ini?" Gumam Zitao sambil mengusap perutnya. Ia mulai bangun dari ranjangnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan baby doll selutut, berwarna pink salem dengan tali spageti di bahunya. Ia mengikat keatas rambutnya. Menampilkan leher jenjang mulusnya yang jika lelaki melihatnya, akan sangat bersedia memberikan tanda kepemilikan di leher itu. Zitao keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju ke dapur. Ketika tiba di ruang tengah, langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat sosok Kris yang tengah menonton Tv. Zitao segera melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, suara baritone yang sangat akrab bagi Zitao itu, menghentikan langkahnya.

"Zi..." Kris memandang punggung Zitao lekat.

"Hm?" Gumam Zitao tanpa membalikkan badannya. Sungguh ia sangat membenci jantungnya saat ini. Bisanya jantung ini berdetak lebih kencang di saat sudah jelas sekali bahwa Kris telah menyakitinya. Zitao mencengkram babydoll nya. Ia sangat gugup saat ini. Kris memandang punggung gadis yang ia klaim miliknya ini tengah bergetar.

"Tidak." Jawab Kris. See? Sungguh orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Oh Ya Tuhan Zitao!, Bagaimana bisa kau malah menanyakan hal itu?!. Zitao merutuki bibirnya yang tanpa sadar mengucapkannya. Sungguh ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Belum" Jawab Kris datar. Mendengar itu, Zitao segera menuju dapur. Ia dalam keadaan mood yang sangat buruk. Ia hanya membuat ramyun 2 porsi. Ya, 2 porsi. Untuknya dan untuk Kris. Ia bahkan membuatkan kopi kesukaan Kris dan menghidangkan apel yang telah ia potong menyerupai bentuk kelinci. Sungguh, saat ini Zitao tengah merutuki diri dalam batinnya. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhnya untuk berhenti. Zitao menaruhnya ke nampan dan membawanya ke ruang tengah yang mana tempat Kris berada tadi. Ia menaruh nampannya di meja, dan menghidangkannya di hadapan Kris. Zitao mengambil mangkuknya dan berdiri, bermaksud untuk meninggalkan Kris dan menikmati ramyunnya di dalam kamarnya. Namun, sebuah tangan menahan tangannya. Zitao hanya memandang heran sang pelaku.

"Ayah dan ibumu, ingin kita besok untuk menginap di rumahmu,Zi" Kris berkata dengan menatap wajah Zitao tajam.

"Hmm...baiklah. Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu, ge?" Jawab Zitao dingin. Kris melepas tangannya dari tangan Zitao. Zitao berharap ada ekspresi kekecewaan pada raut wajah Kris. Ketika Zitao mulai memandangnya. Yahh, harapan gadis itu jelas sia – sia. Raut wajah Kris saat ini adalah ... datar.

Zitao segera membalikkan badan dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju kamarnya. Kris hanya memandangi punggung yang terlihat ringkih itu semakin menjauh.

Di dalam kamarnya, Zitao menghabiskan ramyunnya dengan raut wajah kesal. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya tidak mencoba membujuk agar tidak marah lagi terhadapnya. Ia iri. Sangaaat iri dengan perlakuan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Kekasih sahabatnya itu selalu melontarkan kata – kata manis yang selalu membuat wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Jangankan Baekhyun yang memang kekasihnya. Zitao saja jika mendengar kata – kata Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun, wajahnya ikut merona. Ya mungkin tidak semerah Baekhyun.

Zitao meminum kuah ramyunnya hingga habis. Ia menaruh mangkuknya di meja. Tiba – tiba ia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol" Gumamnya. Ia teringat jika Chanyeol tadi sore, ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang nampaknya sangat penting tentang Kris.

"Ya aku akan menanyakannya nanti" Gumamnya dengan mata berbinar.

Zitao keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk menaruh mangkuknya. Ia melewati ruang tengah begitu saja. Ia tau, bahwa Kris sempat menatapnya. Di tempat cuci piring, mangkuk dan gelas Kris sudah berada disana. Zitao mencuci semuanya hingga bersih. Zitao membuka pintu kulkas, ia mengambil sebotol air mineral dan meneguknya perlahan. Ditaruhnya botol itu dan mebalikkan badannya. Seketika Zitao dikejutkan oleh Kris yang sedang bersedekap sambil memandangnya tajam.

"A..ada apa, ge?. Jawab gadis panda itu tergagap tak berani memandang matanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat hingga dapat terdengar deru nafasnya. Zitao semakin menundukkan kepalanya, seraya menghindari tatapan mata setajam elang itu. Kris memegang dagunya dan menaikkannya.

" Tatap aku! Jangan abaikan aku seolah aku tak ada, Zi! "

Sudah cukup! Sudah cukup Zitao merasa dipermainkan seperti ini. Zitao menghirup udara dengan berat sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

" Sudah cukup! Aku benar – benar tak tahan lagi, ge!. Bagaimana aku bisa menganggapmu ada jika kau saja tak pernah menganggapku. Kau pikir selama ini aku bahagia bersamamu, ge?" _–Tidak, aku bahagia hanya denganmu saja itu cukup -. _Jawab Zitao dengan menaikkan nada bicaranya. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau merasa seperti itu? Kau muak bersamaku? Tak kusangka kau sama saja dengan gadis lainnya." Jawab Kris dengan senyuman sinisnya. Mendengar ucapan Kris, air mata Zitao mulai mengalir membasahi pipi putih nan mulusnya.

" Iya, kau benar. Aku benar – benar muak bersamamu!. Bagaimana bisa aku terus bertahan dengan lelaki yang tak mencintaiku namun selalu mengekangku dalam sangkar seperti harus menuruti semua apa katamu. Sedangkan kau? Kau selalu mengabaikanku!"

" Aku hanya tak percaya pada cinta, Zi. Hanya saja ... " Kris mencengkram erat lengan Zitao.

" Hanya saja apa, ge? Lalu untuk apa hubungan kita selama ini? " Zitao memandang Kris dengan mata penuh benci.

" Eehm.. itu.." Jawab Kris terbata – bata.

" Ah sudahlah,ge. Aku sudah muak. Aku tak tahan lagi denganmu!" Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan Zitao. Gadisnya tak pernah semarah ini dengannya. Merasa cengkraman tangan Kris di lengannya mulai mengendur, Zitao segera melepas tangan Kris dengan paksa dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kris yang masih termangu menatap punggung yang selama ini ingin di rengkuhnya. Punggung yang saat ini terlihat bergetar dan rapuh. Lama – kelamaan punggung gadisnya tak terlihat lagi. Dan Kris? Ia masih saja diam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya.

TBC

Maaf banget baru update . lagi banyak kegiatan sekolah sama opera mininya abis gangguan /? dan terimakasih banyak untuk semua yang udah mau baca,fav,follow dan review FF yang sudah berdebu ini hehehe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :**

**Cerita in hanya fiktif belaka karena memang cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan semata. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran.**

**\- GS For Uke**

**\- Don't like don't read**

**\- No Flame, No bash, No war, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari menyelinap masuk melalui celah – celah selambu. Hawa dingin pagi menyapa kulit lembut gadis yang tengah mengerjabkan matanya. Sulit rasanya membuka matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Matanya kini membengkak dengan sempurna dan lingkaran hitam semakin terlihat jelas. Sejak kemarin sore dan tadi malampun matanya tak henti – hentinya mengeluarkan air mata. Ya air mata yang mungkin sia – sia bagi seseorang yang selalu ia tangisi. Mengingat itu, membuat Zitao tersenyum miris. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia beranjak bangun dari ranjangnya. Merapikan ranjangnya dan bergegas mandi. Ia sangat senang mandi di pagi hari, bisa meringankan masalah kemarin pikirnya. Apalagi jika dibawah siraman shower. Kepalanya serasa dipijit. Setelah mematikan showernya ia keringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Lalu, ia lilitkan handuk itu di tubuhnya yang indah. Ia tahu bahkan lelaki yang melihat tubuhnyapun banyak yang tergoda. Namun, hanya ada satu yang tak tergoda sedikitpun, Kris ya hanya orang itu. Orang yang selama ini ia tambatkan hatinya.

Zitao memutar kenop pintu dan dibukanya pintu kamar mandi. Ia benar – benar terkejut karena sekarang dihadapannya Kris tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil menyilangkan kaki dan tangan ia silangkan di dadanya. Kris menatapnya lekat. Zitao telah mampu menguasai dirinya, dengan sengaja ia sibakkan rambut panjangnya yang basah ke belakang dan nampaklah leher putih jenjangnya. Zitao tau bahwa mata Kris mengikuti arah gerakannya. Dengan cepat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya, namun sepertinya ia melakukan hal yang salah. Kini matanya tertuju pada payudara Zitao yang menyembul dari balik handuknya. Sayangnya Zitao tak menyadari hal itu.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa gege kesini?. " Tanya Zitao dengan dingin. Kris tersadar dan kini ia menatap pias cantik kekasihnya.

" Kau lupa apa yang kukatakan kemarin?." Jawab Kris tak kalah sinisnya.

" Ah soal orang tuaku ingin kita menginap? Memang kenapa?."

" Aku ingin kau segera bersiap dan kita membeli beberapa kue untuk ibumu." Ucap Kris dengan nada memerintah.

" Ya ya ya.. aku akan segera bersiap. Ada lagi?. " Zitao malas menanggapi Kris yang seperti ini.

" Ehm... dan aku ingin kita nampak seperti pasangan kekasih yang sangat mesra." Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangan dari Zitao.

" Apa? Hahaha bahkan kau sebenarnya sadar bahwa hubungan kita ini benar – benar bukan seperti pasangan kekasih?. " Zitao sedikit menaikkan suaranya sambil tertawa sinis. Ia benar – benar tak percaya mengapa kekasihnya ini sebenarnya menyadarinya.

"Kurasa apa yang ingin kukatakan sudah kukatakan. Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap." Kris mulai beranjak keluar dari kamarnya tanpa mau memandang Zitao dan menutup pintu. Meninggalkan gadisnya dengan hati penuh luka yang selalu lelaki itu buat.

Zitao keluar dari kamarnya. Ia telah bersiap dengan _One-Piece Dress_ berwarna peach diatas lutut, white flat shoes dan slingbag berwarna putih dengan riasan yang tipis. Di dalam mobil, Kris sudah menunggunya. Ia buka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah Kris, tak lupa memakai sabuk pengaman. Kris mulai melajukan mobil menuju toko kue kesukaan ibu Zitao. Selama di perjalanan, mereka hanya saling diam. Kris yang fokus menyetir dan Zitao pada ponselnya. Setelah sampai di toko, Kris hanya menyerahkan kredit cardnya dan Zitao mengambilnya, lalu beranjak keluar mobil dan menuju toko itu. Hanya beberapa menit saja, Zitao sudah kembali masuk ke mobil sambil membawa kotak kue dipangkuannya dan menyerahkan kredit card Kris. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Kris melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah orang tua Zitao. Sekilas ia melirik Zitao yang kini terus memandangi arah luar dengan pandangan kosong. Terkadang Kris juga penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadisnya.

Kini Kris telah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi luas rumah Orang tua Zitao. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu depan dan langsung di sambut senyuman cerah dari orang tua Zitao. Kris memberi salam dengan sopan.

"Selamat siang Baba, Mama." Ucap Kris sambil memeluk mereka. Melihat itu, Zitao hanya tersenyum sinis. Kekasihnya saat ini sedang memainkan perannya dengan sangat apik. Ingatkan Zitao untuk segera menghubungi agensi khusus aktor dan aktris terkenal di Korea Selatan.

" Oh Kris, kau semakin terlihat tampan. Beruntung sekali anakku ini memilikimu." Ucap wanita berkepala empat itu. Zitao tergelak, apa? Beruntung? Sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

"Sudahlah, Ma jangan membesar besarkan begitu. Tidakkah Mama rindu anakmu ini ?" Zitao bergelayut memeluknya manja.

" Ya ampun, Zi. Mama sangat merindukanmu." Sambil mengelus rambut putri kesayangannya.

" Sudah, sudah biarkan mereka masuk. Mereka pasti lelah." Kini ganti baba Zitao yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Ah iya mama lupa hehehe. Ya sudah, kalian tidurlah di kamar Zitao. Tadi sudah mama rapikan." Dengan berkedip penuh arti.

" Tapi Ma..."

" Baiklah ma, kita ingin ke kamar dulu untuk menaruh bawaan kami. Oh iya ini kami bawakan kue kesukaan mama." Memotong ucapan Zitao.

" Yasudah sana bawa Zitao." Senyum mama Zitao penuh arti.

Kris meraih pinggangku dan mendekatkannya pada tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum pada orang tua Zitao lalu tersenyum juga pada Zitao. Zitao sedikit terkejut. Namun, ia segera sadar bahwa itu hanyalah sandiwara Kris. Kris menuntunnya menuju kamarnya. Membuka kenop pintu dan menutupnya. Zitao segera melepas tangan Kris yang membelit indah pada pingganggnya. Ia tak ingin terlarut dalam sandiwara Kris yang akan membuatnya semakin tenggelam dalam cintanya pada pria brengsek ini. Dengan kesal, gadis itu menumpahkan kekesalannya.

" Kenapa kau memotong ucapanku pada mama?! Bahkan kau menerima agar kita tidur di kamar yang sama."

" Apa kau lupa bahwa kita harus berperan seperti pasangan yang sebenarnya?"

" Persetan dengan itu! Lalu, jika kita memang sepasang kekasih, kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?!" Zitao menahan tangisnya.

" Aku punya alasanku sendiri." Jawab Kris singkat padat jelas dan...sangat menyakitkan.

" Aku muak Kris, benar – benar muak. Aku lelah. " Zitao lemas. Ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kris yang tengah berdiri menatapnya. Ia ingin menenangkan hatinya yang kini terdapat luka baru lagi. Dan pembuatnya tetaplah orang yang sama. Ia menahan isakkannya. Ia sangat merasa bersalah telah membohongi kedua orang tuanya. Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka lalu tertutup. Zitao tersenyum miris. Bahkan kekasihnya hanya pergi dan tak mau menenangkannya.

Kris menuruni tangga dan duduk disamping baba. Mereka membicarakan tentang perusahaan baba Zitao dan baba Kris. Kris memang berada di fakultas hukum, namun dia yang nantinya akan mewarisi perusahaan babanya. Mama Zitao menghampiri mereka di ruang tengah sambil membawa baki yang berisikan dua cangkir kopi dan makanan ringan.

" Dimana Zitao?" Tanyanya. Sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping suaminya.

" Zitao sedang tidur di kamar, Ma. Ia kelelahan." Ucap Kris datar.

" Ah baiklah, akan mama panggil untuk makan siang. Kalian segeralah ke ruang makan. Makanannya sudah siap."

Sementara itu, Zitao kini tengah duduk di depan meja riasnya. Memoles bagian matanya dengan make up untuk menutupi jejak bahwa ia habis menangis. Ia sudah menetapkan. Jika itu mau Kris, maka ia akan mengikuti permainan ini. Ia tak mau menjadi gadis yang lemah. Ia akan menjadi seperti Artemis . Suara ketukan terdengar. Zitao melangkah membukakan pintu dan dilihatnyalah wanita yang sangat ia sayangi. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk erat dan mencurahkan isi hatinya yang berkecamuk. Namun, ia sadar bahwa itu akan hanya menjadi angan – angan saja.

" Zi, turunlah sebentar dan makanlah. Kau kelelahan, tak baik jika perutmu kosong."

" Baik, Ma." Ia menutup kamarnya dan berjalan bersama. Ia telah memantabkan bahwa ia akan menyerang balik kekasih kejamnya itu.

Kris dan babanya telah berada di ruang makan. Menunggu mereka. Mama Zitao duduk di sebelah suaminya dan Zitao duduk di sebelah Kris. Kris tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Zitao sama sekali. Mereka mulai menyantap makanan mereka. Baba Zitao terus mengoceh tentang betapa lezatnya masakan istrinya. Dan memang benar adanya. Kris hanya menanggapi seadanya. Zitao menambahkan sayur pada piring Kris. Kris terkejut dengan perlakuan Zitao. Kris menatapnya.

" Makan sayurnya juga, ge. Jangan hanya makan dagingnya saja." Zitao tersenyum kepadanya.

" Iya, baiklah." Jawab Kris paham akan maksud Zitao.

Orang tua Zitao memandang mereka seolah tengah menonton adegan drama percintaan. Mereka tersenyum lebar.

" Wah wah pasangan muda ini." Sang istri berseru.

" Biarkan saja mereka. Tapi kalau diingat – ingat, mereka persis seperti kita dulu ya." Celetuk sang suami.

" Ah tidak. Pasti lebih romantis baba dan mama. " Zitao menanggapi sambil tertawa.

" Iya, benar kata Zitao." Kris membenarkan.

" Bahkan gege saja **sadar dan setuju.**" Menyindir Kris. Kris terdiam. Lalu, kini hanya terdengar celoteh cerita masa lalu orang tua Zitao.

Setelah acara makan siang, mereka memutuskan untuk menikmati waktu luang dengan duduk bersantai di taman belakang rumah. Kris dan Babanya tampak mengobrolkan tentang bisnis. Sedangkan, Zitao bersama mamanya tengah menyirami bunga sambil mengobrol.

" Sudah sejauh mana yang kalian lakukan?"

" Maksud mama siapa?"

" Ya kau dan Kris, Zi." Zitao terkejut dan mencoba menutupinya.

" Mama ingin tau saja. Itu urusan anak muda. Mama tidak perlu tau. Hehehe." Jawab Zitao berusaha menutupi.

" Ya sudah. Mama hanya berharap agar segera dapat cucu."

" Ma, bahkan aku belum menikah!" Zitao benar – benar terkejut.

" Kan tidak apa – apa jika kau menikah sekarang. Sudah hal yang umum, menikah saat kuliah."

" Aku... Aku belum siap, Ma."

" Baik baik. Jangan terlalu dipusingkan dan mari bersenang – senang."

" Bersenang... Waaa apa yang mama lakukan?" Tiba – tiba Mama Zitao menyemprotkan air dari selang yang memancar deras ketubuh Zitao sambil tertawa.

" Rasakan ini..." Zitao juga membalasnya dengan selang yang ia bawa dan terjadilah perang air. Sungguh tak kenal umur. Tawa mereka terdengar oleh kedua pria yang tengah duduk bersebelahan ini. Mereka menatap kedua wanita itu yang tengah tertawa riang.

" Benar – benar mereka ini. Sungguh tak kenal umur." Baba tersenyum menatap mereka.

" Tapi mereka tampak sangat bahagia." Kris menatap wajah gadisnya yang tertawa tanpa beban meskipun tubuhnya basah. Sudah lama ia tak melihat gadisnya seperti itu.

Waktu terus berjalan. Kini malam telah tiba. Orang tua Zitao akan pulang larut karena baba Zitao harus menemui rekan bisnisnya ditemani sang istri. Di kamar, Zitao terus memandangi laptopnya. Membalas email sosok yang tak dikenalnya. Koala gege sebutannya. Ia sering mencurahkan permasalahannya. Awalnya, ia merasa takut pada orang ini. Namun, lama kelamaan ia mulai merasa nyaman. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sangat mengenal orang ini.

_To : Koalagege xxxxx_

_From : Zitao xxxx_

_Hai, ge. Apa kabar? Aku sedang melancarkan aksiku. Aku akan menjadi wanita yang kuat._

_To : Zitao xxxx_

_From : Koalagege xxxx_

_Sangat baik, karena ada kau. Apa rencanamu? Bagus. Itu baru Zitaoku._

Kris keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian lengkap dan melihat Zitao yang tengah tersenyum menatap laptopnya terkadang malah tertawa kecil.

" Kau tak mandi?" Suara Kris mengagetkannya.

" Ah.. ya sebentar. " Zitao membalas email untuk mengakhiri terlebih dahulu. Lalu, mematikan laptopnya. Zitao mengambil piamanya di dalam lemari dan membawanya ke dalam kamar mandi. Beberapa menit kemudian, Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi dan duduk di depan meja riasnya. Mengoleskan beberapa skincare untuk menjaga kulit wajahnya. Tanpa menghiraukan Kris yang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang,tengah membaca buku. Gerakan tangan Zitao terhenti, ia teringat ucapan mamanya. Ia berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di ranjangnya. Bersebelahan dengan kekasihnya yang tak menghiraukannya. Ia menatapnya. Kris nampak mulai terganggu dan mulai menutup buku dan meletakkannya di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Kris menatap Zitao.

" Apa?" Tanya Kris.

" Beri aku kissmark di leherku." Jawab Zitao datar. Kris terkejut namun ia menutupinya dengan sangat baik.

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Mama menanyakan sejauh mana kita dan mengatakan ingin cucu. Jadi cepatlah sekarang kau lakukan, agar mereka tidak curiga apalagi sekarang kita hanya berdua." Kris masih terdiam. Melihat itu, Zitao tak sabar dan membuka kancing teratas piyamanya dan menyibakkan rambutnya kesamping.

" Cepat lakukanlah." Kris bergerak mendekatinya. Menatapnya sekilas dan mengendus harum tubuh gadisnya yang menguar di lehernya. Bibir Kris menyentuh pada kulit leher Zitao. Kris mulai menjilat dan menghisapnya. Sesekali ia juga memberikan gigitan kecil. Zitao menutup matanya. Berusaha keras menahan desahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini hanyalah sebuah upaya untuk rencananya agar berjalan lancar. Kris tak hanya memberi tanda di satu tempat. Ia berhenti dan memandang kissmark di leher Zitao. Kini leher Zitao penuh dengan tanda merah keunguan dan mungkin akan semakin terlihat jelas keesokan harinya. Zitao membuka matanya.

" Sudah kulakukan. Sekarang, cepatlah tidur. Besok pagi kita harus pulang." Ucap Kris dengan suara yang dingin. Tak membuatnya berpengaruh sama sekali dengan apa yang barusan ia perbuat. Zitao berpikir bahwa Kris benar – benar tak tertarik dengannya walaupun hanya sekedar berhubungan badan. Sangat membuat Zitao sadar,Kris memang tak mencintainya. Lalu, ia tertidur dengan mata yang basah akan air mata yang menetes.

**TBC**

**Sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget karena ini udah telat banget updatenya. Ada beberapa alasan yang bikin aku gak bisa update. Tapi karena aku gak mungkin ninggalin ini FF gitu aja. Maka dari itu, aku akan berusaha untuk selalu update gak lama – lama. Dan juga maaf aku gak bisa balesin reviewnya, mungkin chaper selanjutnya. Terimakasih banget buat kalian yang udah mau baca, follow, fav, dan review. Semoga kalian suka. Dimohon reviewnya ya, biar tambah semangat hihihi XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :**

**Cerita in hanya fiktif belaka karena memang cerita dan kejadian hanya khayalan semata. Saya hanya meminjam nama pemeran.**

**\- GS For Uke**

**\- Don't like don't read**

**\- No Flame, No bash, No war, Typo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Sudah kulakukan. Sekarang, cepatlah tidur. Besok pagi kita harus pulang." Ucap Kris dengan suara yang dingin. Tak membuatnya berpengaruh sama sekali dengan apa yang barusan ia perbuat. Zitao berpikir bahwa Kris benar – benar tak tertarik dengannya walaupun hanya sekedar berhubungan badan. Sangat membuat Zitao sadar,Kris memang tak mencintainya. Lalu, ia tertidur dengan mata yang basah akan air mata yang menetes.

**You Never Say Love Me**

Sinar mentari menyeruak masuk, melalui celah – celah selambu. Mengganggu sesosok pria berparas tampan yang tadinya tertidur pulas ditemani sang kekasih cantiknya. Tapi, itu hanya tadinya. Karena kini ia telah membuka matanya, dan sang kekasih tak ada disampingnya.

Ia tak ambil pusing dengan itu. Dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Seketika, tubuhnya membeku di depan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup. Terdengar suara tangisan lirih disana. Tanpa berpikir dua kalipun, ia tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Kris meletakkan tangannya pada permukaan pintu. Mengusapnya seakan, ia mengusap punggung sempit yang bergetar milik gadis itu. Ingin rasanya, merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu kedalam dekapannya. Namun, ia tak bisa...

Kris melangkah mundur, lalu menjauh.

Zitao keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan mata sembabnya. Ia memandang ranjang, Kris tak ada lagi disana. Ia duduk di meja rias. Dilihatnya, bercak kemerahan di leher jenjangnya. Kris telah menandainya, namun bukan yang disebut dengan tanda cinta. Zitao berusaha menutupi mata sembabnya dengan memoleskan make up, namun itu sia – sia. Matanya kini tak mampu lagi untuk ditutupi.

Zitao menuruni tangga dan menuju ke dapur. Dengan langkah pelan, ia memeluknya dengan tiba – tiba. Sehingga membuat wanita itu terkejut.

" Ya! Jangan mengagetkan Mama! Mama bisa jantungan nanti." Sambil memukul kepala Zitao dengan sendok sayur /?

" Mama saja yang terlalu berlebihan hehehe." Jawab Zitao, sambil terkekeh.

"Sudah sana.. taruh ini di meja makan." Zitao membawa mangkuk besar berisikan sup itu dan meletakkannya di meja. Ia duduk di kursi makan dengan pandangan sendu. Ia tak mampu menahan tangis karena telah membohongi orang tuanya. Ibunya menatap lekat putrinya. Tanda dilehernya tak luput dari pandangannya. Wanita paruh baya itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Zitao.

" Tak usah berusaha sampai seperti itu, untuk membohongi Mama." Dengan nada yang serius dan menunjuk kissmark. Zitao terlonjak kaget.

"A..apa maksud Mama?" Zitao berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

" Mama tau, kau masih 'tak tersentuh', Zi" Sekali lagi, kejutan dari ibunya.

" Bagaimana Mama bisa tau?"

" Dari lekuk badanmu, masih sangat terlihat." " Zitao menghela nafas. Mungkin memang ini saatnya ia menjelaskannya.

" Haha... Mama benar. Kris ge memang tak pernah mencintaiku."

" Jika memang begitu, kenapa kalian tidak berpisah?"

" Aku mencintainya, ingin berusaha dulu" Air mata menetes dari kedua matanya. Menyisakan bekas di pipinya. Ibu Zitao merengkuh tubuh ringkih putrinya dan mengusap punggung Zitao.

" Baiklah, jika itu kemaunmu. Tapi ingat, Mama akan selalu ada untukmu,Zi" Ucapnya tulus.

"Iya Ma. Terimakasih" Zitao memeluknya erat dan tersenyum dengan tulus.

**You Never Say Love Me**

Dan benar saja, Kris kini menarik kursi disamping Zitao dan duduk. Zitao mencoba untuk mengacuhkan Kris. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Kris sesekali melirik Zitao. Tak luput dengan tanda yang ia buat di leher gadisnya dan tak luput pula wajah Zitao yang terlihat seperti sehabis menangis dari pandangannya. Kris tersenyum miris.

**Flashback**

_Di depan mata Kris yang masih berusia 10 tahun, ia melihat ibunya sedang bercumbu mesra dengan lelaki lain. Rintihan dan desahan semakin lama semakin terdengar keras. Di ranjang orang tuanya, kedua orang itu bercinta dan saling meneriakkan nama mereka. Kris hanya mampu menahan isakkan tangisnya dengan membungkam mulutnya di depan pintu kamar. Ibu yang selama ini ia hormati dan sayangi ternyata tak ada bedanya dengan seorang pelacur. Hati Kris kini seperti terkoyak menjadi potongan daging. Sungguh sakit melihat ibunya sendiri sedang bercinta di saat sang ayah pergi bekerja. Mulai detik itu, ia sangat membenci ibunya. _

_ Ayahnya baru saja pulang dan memasuki rumah. Ia menuju kamarnya. Dan disitu, ia terkejut melihat putranya, menangis tertahan menatap kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia segera mendekat, dan Ia semakin terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya kini. Isterinya yang sangat ia cintai, kini tengah bercinta dengan pria lain yang tak dikenalnya. Bukan namanya yang ia sebut selama bercinta. Namun, nama pria itu. Ia tak kuasa melihat perbuatan isterinya itu. Ia merengkuh Kris dalam pelukannya dan menggendongnya untuk segera pergi dari situ._

_ Ayah Kris menidurkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kris di ranjang kamar putranya. Isakkan tangis Kris, tak tertahankan lagi. Ia menangis sambil memeluk erat sang ayah. Usapan di punggungnya ia rasakan. Tangan ayah Kris gemetar. Bahkan tubuhnya juga. Kris mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah pria ini. Tapi, pelukan pria itu semakin erat. Tak ingin putranya melihat dirinya yang kini mengenaskan._

" _Ayah..tidakkah ayah marah?" disertai isakan Kris._

" _Tentu saja. Tapi ayah tak mampu berbuat apa – apa." _

" _Kenapa...hiks begitu?"_

" _Karena, jika ayah memarahi ibumu. Ia pasti akan pergi. Dan ayah terlalu mencintainya." Suaranya parau syarat akan menahan tangis juga._

_Sejak saat itu dan kini telah berjalan 3 tahun, Ayah Kris selalu berperilaku seolah tak terjadi apa – apa. Ia tetap menjadi seorang suami yang baik. Ibunya? Di depan suaminya, ia nampak seperti istri dan ibu yang amat sangat baik. Kris tak bisa berpura – pura seperti ayahnya. Ia kini tak banyak bicara. Sikapnya sangat dingin kepada ibunya. Bahkan, sering kali ia mengacuhkan ucapan ibunya. Dan ketika Ayahnya tak ada, Ibunya tetap membawa pria itu ke ranjangnya dan suaminya. Setiap itu terjadi, Kris berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit hatinya dengan membuat rasa sakit yang lain. Yaitu ia melukai pahanya, perut, bahkan punggungnya yang dimana tempat – tempat itu, cukup tersembunyi dengan silet. Ia takut jika ayahnya tau, maka ayahnya akan semakin sedih. Luka yang belum mengeringpun, semakin lebar. Darah menetes dari goresan silet yang ia buat pada tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum puas memandang darah mengalir dari tubuhnya melalui pantulan cermin kamar sakit luka – luka ini, tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit pada hatinya. Ingin rasanya, memarahi ibunya. Namun, ia takut ayahnya akan semakin sedih._

_ Pada saat ia berada di kelas 1 Senior High School, ia terus menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh kesedihan yang terus ia rasakan. Dan pada saat itu, ia melihat seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur di kursi taman sekolah dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja di depannya. Dilihatnya wajah cantik itu tengah, tertidur dengan nyenyak. Entah mengapa, hanya melihat wajahnya saja. Membuat hati Kris berdetak cepat, namun ia merasa nyaman dengan setiap detakan jantungny itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir mungil namun sangat menggiurkan bagi siapapun yang memandangnya._

_ Dibalik pohon, Chanyeol sahabat Kris, tengah tersenyum lega. Sahabatnya yang selalu murung ini telah menemukan cintanya._

**Flashback End**

" Kami pamit pulang dulu, maaf jika merepotkan." Ucap Kris sopan.

" Kalian tak pernah merepotkan bagi kami. Anggap kami ini orang tuamu Kris." Ibu Zitao memeluk Kris singkat. Kris terkejut, sudah lama ia tak merasakan pelukan seorang ibu.

" Iya, benar. Jangan sungkan kepada kami, Kris." Ayah Zitao menyetujui.

" Dan kau Zitao, jangan merepotkan, Calon suamimu ini." Lanjut Ayah Zitao

" Ya ya, Aku tak akan merepotkan gege." Zitao merona, karena membayangkan ia sebagai istri Kris. Sedetik kemudian, senyum miris yang ia tunjukkan. Yah ia sadar, jika itu takkan terjadi. Ibu Zitao segera memeluk Zitao, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya. Ia membisikkan

" _Terkadang kau perlu melawannya untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian."_ Zitao tersenyum. Ia akan mengingat kata – kata ibunya.

**You Never Say Love Me**

Mereka kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang. Suasananya hening. Tak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Kris yang fokus mengemudi dan Zitao yang fokus pada ponselnya. Kris memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di Pom bensin. Untuk sedikit mencairkan suasana yang sangat muram. Zitao memutuskan untuk membeli beberapa makanan ringan di mini market yang terdapat di tempat itu. Kris mengikutinya. Setelah mengambil beberapa makanan ringan dan minuman, Zitao menuju kasir. Petugas kasir itu tengah menatap lekat pada Zitao. Zitao tak nyaman. Ia mengira bahwa pria itu menatap kissmarknya. Sehingga ia berusaha menutupinya dengan syal kecil yang ia bawa di tasnya. Kris yang menatap itu, ia mendecih. Ia tak suka saat pria lain menatap lekat gadisnya dan gadisnya kini malah menutupi tanda kepemilikannya. Setelah membayar, Kris mencengkram tangan Zitao dan menariknya dengan kasar untuk segera pergi dari situ.

**TBC**

**Terimakasih yang udah mau baca FF ini, review dan fav. Maaf, banyak flashbacknya .**

**Semoga ini termasuk rada cepet updatenya. Rencana memang mau fokus 1 ff dulu sampe ending baru bikin lagi. **

**Semoga suka sama chapter ini ya :D**

**celindazifan**** : Iya, biar si Kris gak berani macem – macem xD**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves**** : Hahaha aku juga geregetan kalo wordnya nggak ada 1k padahal udah buntu nerusin :v**

**SNAmaliia**** : errrr... minta dipersunting haha**

**LVenge**** : Iya ini lanjut. Nggak kok. Aku gak tega kalo bikin hurt banget :v**

**Mita622**** : Semoga ini termasuk kilat ya. Iya disini udah dijelasin.**

**taona39 : Update **

**JonginDO**** : Hihihi iya ini udah update.**

**Firdha858**** : Hayoo suka ngga ya? Hayo siapa? XD**

**Guest : Makasih :D**

**KTHS69 : Wah makasih :D**

**Aiko Vallery**** : Makasih. Ini udah lanjut ya :D**

**Rara : Welehh. Negara api xD Terima kasih. Sudah update ya**

**laylaazkia**** : Disini sudah dijelasin ya.**

**Dewi YJKTS**** : Hahaha iya makasih banget yaa**

**nunna aj : Wah makasih banget ya. Ini sudah lanjut ^.^**

**KTHS69 : Ini udah update ya. Itu pasti! (Bukan penggemar angst karena gak tega). Hahaha kayanya masih jauh xD Iya makasih.**


End file.
